In typical orthogonal frequency multiplexing systems, a guard interval may be specified to account for any delay spread. Generally, the channel length may be unknown, so typical channel estimation schemes may a priori assume that the channel length is equal to the guard interval. However, under some operating circumstances, the actual delay spread encountered may not be as long as the guard interval, in which case it is inefficient to assume that the channel length is equal to the guard interval. Therefore, it may be desirable to provide a system that estimates an actual delay spread encountered by the system and that utilizes the estimated delay spread to provide a more accurate channel estimate.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements are exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.